1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector cover which protectively covers a wire harness and an electrical connector such as a socket plug at the connecting members therebetween, and is particularly suited to covering the electrical connector members joined with the wire bundle extending from the wire harness for use in automobiles and other similar applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connecting members of electrical wire harness and the corresponding connectors, or electrical socket plugs, are commonly covered and protected by a rubber or PVC cover to protect the connecting members from grease and other problems, particularly when the connection is related to important vehicle control circuits and passenger safety circuits.
Covers are likewise used to protect the wire bundles to a wire harness from edges and burrs in the vehicle and from damage during such operations as tightening bolts.
However, in the case that the rubber cover is installed to the connecting member while it is connected with the wire harness and the electrical socket plugs, the wire connecting member with the socket plug must be disconnected from the working table in which the wire harness is connected to the socket plug. Then, a grommet spreader or other device is used to spread the cover for fitting the connecter member in. This can be a tedious task. With PVC covers, for which a spreader cannot be used, the terminals must be crimped to the wire, the wire then passed through the cover, and finally the terminals crimped to the wire inserted to the connectors, a time-consuming operation that requires the cover to the installed before the connection is made. As thus described, productivity is low during the wire harness production and connection process.